Land of Demons (Abysmal)
The Land of Demons (鬼の国, Oni no Kuni; lit. "Land of Ogres") is a country located on the continent east of the . Its history is rife with demonic worship and was originally a haven for cultists and demon summoners who would call creatures from other worlds into our own. These crazed tyrants would wage countless wars for dominance ravaging the landscape and inflicting unspeakable evil's upon its populace. This eventually led to the country's name, aptly called the "Land of Demons". As factions vying for power fought, certain elements began amassing forces who eventually toppled the empire of demons and brought forth a new era of peace. The Miko Sect became one of the foundations for government and political power in the country due to their accomplishments in the previous wars. The current heiress, holds both the position of Head Priestess and Daimyo of the country. History Before the advent of chakra, the region now known as the Land of Demons was apart of a larger confederation of neighboring states. As culture and nationalism grew tensions began to form until they were consumed by war. It was a bloody conflict where neighbors marched upon each others villages, burning, raping and pillaging to their hearts content. Territories gained and some were lost, and within a century's' time the borders of the continent had been redrawn. Slavery and other depravity's were rampant as warlords vied for power in an eternal struggle for control. The slaves, the persecuted and the destitute were playthings for anyone who had power. It was a dark age that foreshadowed an even greater evil that was to come. The real tragedy is not the demonic invasion that followed but that it had come about due to the efforts of those who sought to bring justice in a world without it. In such extreme times, people began praying to any god and appeasing to any force out there, just begging them to do something. But it was not gods who listened, but beings born of the hate and malice who preyed on their suffering. Cults were formed as those who bowed before dark powers scarified their humanity to obtain unholy power. Soon monsters began appearing, devastating whole armies, and for a time the people rejoiced. They showered these "gods" with their gratitude but would later come to learn they had simply traded one tyrant for another, though one fueled by demonic power. As the cults warred with one another they ripped apart the boundary that separated our realm from the next, summoning demons to do their bidding. Neighboring countries were terrified of the infighting of the atrocity's committed daily. So monstrous were the people and their war that the region had become known as the Land of Demons. But demons could only be bound for so long and in the wake of this war the demons had finally broken free. The petty rivalries that once governed the conflicts in the Land of Demons had ceased. This was no longer a war, but a fight for their very survival. Miko Sect Hidden Village Trivia